


Yuusuke's Confession

by Foxi_baebae



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgy, Step-siblings, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxi_baebae/pseuds/Foxi_baebae
Summary: Ema brings the brothers together in unexpected lemony ways. Expect almost all the brothers to make an appearance. It starts out rather tame but gets better.





	1. Chapter 1

" **Ema!** " Yuusuke called down the hall. " **Can I talk to you?** "

 

" ** **What is it**** , **Yuusuke** ** **?"****  Ema asked as she unlocked her bedroom door.

**"** **Well, I've been meaning to mention this to you for a while,"**  he blushed, looking down at his feet as he followed Ema into her room.  **"But with school and you becoming my sister and-"**

 

**"It's OK, aniki-kun,"**  Ema reassured, lifting her palm to caress his cheek.  **"Whatever it is you have to tell me I'll still be your nee-chan."**

**"But that's the problem!"**  Yuusuke confessed taking her hand and holding it with both of his. He was staring down at her feminine fingers stroking them softly with his somewhat larger and rougher hands.  **"I want- no, I need you to be more than that."**

Ema's eyes widened in realization as Yuusuke's eyes met hers and he stepped towards her. She was caught between Yuusuke's body and the bed as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. She stared at him, barely comprehending but not resisting. He took this as confirmation and placed his lips softly against hers this time sweeping his tongue across her upper lip. 

 **"Oh!"** Ema softly exclaimed.

 **"Ema...please just let me worship you," Yuusuke**  begged, pressing her body onto the bed and straddling her. Dazed, Ema watched as Yuusuke kissed along her jawline to her neck pausing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck gently. As he paused, he slipped his hand under her shirt grazing her stomach lightly. Then, Yuusuke shifted bringing his lips to hers once more as he caressed the small of her back. Overwhelmed, Ema arched her back, pressing her body to Yuusuke and fisting her hands in his vibrant red hair. Their kiss deepened, neither noticing a slight rustling sound nearby. Pulling back, Yuusuke brought Ema with him, lifting her shirt up over her head and tossing it near her school bag on the floor. He embraced her running his hands over her upper back and pressing his lips to her neck again. As he brought his hands to the clasp of her bra he murmured:  **"Is this okay?"**

Blushing at the thought, Ema was unable to speak and so nodded yes vigorously. 

 **"Thank you, Ema," Yuusuke**  whispered unclasping the bra and sliding the straps down her shoulders. He leaned back to slide the straps down her arms and Ema seemed to come back to herself a bit. Immediately, her hand moved to cover her exposed breasts but Yuusuke stopped her. He pulled her close again feeling her relax in his warm embrace. 

 **"You're not alone, koi,"** Yuusuke breathed in her ear.  **"We'll be equals in this."**

With that statement, Yuusuke leaned back again, and pulled his own shirt over his head before pulling Ema against him once more. Her heart was pounding like a metronome going full prestissimo. This was definitely the furthest she had ever been intimately. Yuusuke kissed her deeply, noting how nervous she was and that his kisses seemed to calm her. As they kissed, he laid her back onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. Their eyes met and Ema was comforted by his tender expression, as if he were looking at one most precious to him. 

 **"I want you know,"** Yuusuke began.  **"You're the first girl I've ever felt this way about and I've been wanting to do this since the first moment I saw you. You don't need to hide from me Ema, you're beautiful. Please, please let me show you."**

Yuusuke continued kissing her now, moving down the expanse of her chest to rest his lips against her hard nipple. Using his right hand to caress the other breast, Yuusuke suckled her, sending a wave of heat down Ema's body. She whimpered as he took more of her aureole in his mouth, swirling his tongue against her pebbled nipple. Ema lifted her hips up slightly, unconsciously seeking friction to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs. She would have clenched them together had not Yuusuke's hip and thigh been there. After sampling the other side, Yuusuke slid down further, kissing her abdomen all the way to the waistband of her skirt. 

 **"Oh, koi,"**  he almost moaned, sliding off the bed onto his knees, and flipping up her skirt.  **"You don't know what you do to me."**

 **"Yuusuke!"**  Ema cried out in surprise as his tongue made the first swipe across her pantie-clad core.

**"Yes, koi. My name sounds so good coming out of your lips. Call out for me when I please you."**

Yuusuke was slipping her pink panties down her thighs, rubbing lightly at the lace on the hem. He was so focused on every motion, every touch, she observed weakly. After sliding them all the way off her ankles he began kissing his way up her legs. He began at the base of her foot, taking little nibbles along her calf, stopping to smile at her mischievously when she giggled, but his eyes turned serious when his lips met her inner thighs. His eyes held Ema's: resolute, as if promising it would be her, her forever, and no other who would ever hold this place in his heart. He placed her right thigh on his shoulder, spreading her and bit the thigh a little, giving her something else to focus on other than the blood rushing through her veins. When Yuusuke's eyes turned toward the prize he'd been heading towards all this time, he salivated at how creamy and pink she was. 

Licking his lips, Yuusuke lapped gently at her clit, running his tongue across every inch of her folds. His eyes closed, focused on memorizing that taste, that sweet and heady essence that was the desire of his Ema. She had gotten wet for him. Him! He felt his cock rubbing insistently against the fabric of his pants and ignored it. This wasn't about him. This was for Ema. Gingerly, he dipped the tip of his tongue inside her, loving the way she kept arching her back and all her breathy little moans. 

 **"Yuu, Yuusuke,"**  Ema moaned, leaning up on one elbow as he resumed licking her clit.  **"I... I need..."**

Yuusuke pulled back, looking up at her as he lifted one hand inserting his index finger into his mouth. Slowly, he swirled his tongue around it to wet it and slid it back out between his lips with a pop. Ema's jaw dropped as she watched him, fascinated, and wondered why she found such a sight so erotic. Keeping eye contact with her,  he slid his wet finger over her swollen clit and down into her core.

 **"You're so wet for me,"** he moaned as he leaned back down to lap at her clit.  **"So wet and so tight."**

 ****  


 

**"Oh, Yuusuke!"**  Ema exclaimed, thrusting against his hand. Yuusuke moaned against Ema's core, sending shivers down her spine. Carefully, he added another finger and resumed his steady strokes of her insides. This time as he licked her clit he slightly curled his fingers inside her. It only took three more strokes before she came undone. 

 

**"Yuusuke..."** she sobbed, muscles clenching around his digits as her wetness soaked his palm. 

 

**"Yes, koi. My sweet, sweet koi."**

 

Ema panted, a light sheen of sweat visible across her exposed torso. Yuusuke stilled his fingers within her but kept his mouth on her core. He blew against her clit before licking short strokes all around it. 

 

****"I don't think I can take more,**** **"** Ema managed to get out. After that blinding orgasm, her body felt so sensitive. Yuusuke placed his tongue flat against her clit, fingers still inside her. Ema's breathing started to increase in speed. Her entire body throbbed. How could he make her feel this way just by doing nothing? She whimpered and Yuusuke slowly dragged his tongue up her clit. Ema exhaled in one long breath. Yuusuke licked lightly now as he vigorously pumped in and out of Ema. She started keening and rolling her hips into his thrusts. Soon her entire body tensed as her inner walls convulsed around his fingers before slumping against the sheets, and closing her eyes, exhausted. 

Yuusuke lowered her legs to the bed as he gently removed his fingers. Sitting on his knees he gazed intensely at Ema, her brown hair tousled against the sheets, her flushed skin and the pleats of the little black skirt she was still wearing now flipped up around her hips. Behind him he heard the closet door slide open and someone clap slowly several times. At the sound, Ema's eyes shot open and Yuusuke slowly turned to face whoever had been concealed this entire time.

 

aniki-kun - little brother

Nee-chan- sister

koi - beloved

prestissimo - the fastest tempo 200bpm


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly, three of the other brothers appear.

**"What the fuck," Yuusuke**  uttered slowly, dangerously. **"were you doing in Ema's closet?"**

 

_~~~~~~45 minutes prior to Ema returning home~~~~~~_

**"Tsubaki, her birthday is not until tomorrow,"** Azusa reminded, again exasperated with his overzealous twin. 

 

**"I know, I know Azusa, I just want to plan out how to decorate her room and to do that I have to be in the space,"** Tsubaki explained, unlocking the door and beckoning Azusa inside.

 

**"Where did you even get this key?"**  Azusa asked.

 

**"I pawned it off Iori-kun while he was napping this morning,"**  Tsubaki smiled, turning to face his twin. Azusa pinched the brim of his nose, between his tightly shut eyes.

 

**"You stole it,"**  he stated more than asked.

 

**"No, Azusa. I borrowed it,"**  Tsubaki replied, smiling even wider. **"After imouto-chan's birthday and maybe after I make a copy... I'll return it. Iori-kun will never even notice."**

Azusa sighed and locked the door behind them. It was done now and he would bear the consequences of his cunning twin's plot. For the next few minutes, he distracted Tsubaki from invading Ema's privacy by asking questions about how they would decorate her room. While Tsubaki spoke, he jotted down notes on some paper on a clipboard, on one side creating a list of items they would need to buy and on the other side tasks they would need to accomplish. 

 

**"Maybe we could hide in here!"** Tsubaki exclaimed, opening Ema's closet.  **"We could conceal ourselves in the closet, watching imouto-chan enter her room and be amazed by our surprise! Then, we jump out and cover her in kisses."**

 

**"That seems highly inappropriate,"** Azusa glowered, imagining the all too real scenario of Tsubaki shoving him back in the closet so  _he_  could cover Ema in kisses.

 

**"Don't pretend, Azusa,"**  Tsubaki murmured intimately as he turned towards his twin and draped his arms around him. **"That you don't want our imouto-chan just as badly as I do."**

 

**"And you've already made it clear to me, Tsubaki"** Azusa spat, narrowing his eyes at his brother. **"Just what sort of chance I have when you're around."**

 

Tsubaki wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Azusa's neck. 

 

**"Ema-chan is my adorable imouto but Azusa-kun is my other half,"**  Tsubaki murmured in his ear.  **"No one can ever replace my Azusa-kun."**

 

Azusa's cheeks flushed red as his body tensed in Tsubaki's arms. His brother could be irresistible to anyone - even him.

 

**"It's only natural,"**  Tsubaki continued, breath hot in Azusa's ear.  **"That my other half would feel as I do about our cute imouto-chan."**

 

Behind Azusa, the doorknob could be heard jiggling. Both twins eyes widened, before Tsubaki smiled, stepping back into the closet and pulling Azusa with him. Once inside, Azusa positioned himself at the side of Tsubaki and they both dropped to their knees. Peering through the thin slats of the closet door, the shocked boys watched as Fuuto slinked into the room. Tsubaki turned to look at Azusa questioningly and in reply received a wry glance with a single brow raised. Azusa reached for the door to open it and interrogate their younger brother when Tsubaki grabbed his wrist. In the dim light, Azusa saw Tsubaki shake his head in the negative and Azusa dropped his hand. His twin was right. Fuuto would likely not answer if questioned. It was better to wait and catch him in whatever act he had planned. 

 

~~~~~~ _15 minutes prior to Ema's return~~~~~~_

 

Fuuto looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was around. He'd come home just for this purpose:to be Ema's birthday surprise. He knelt down by the lock, lock pick tool in hand. One of the guys he'd met on the idol tour had been quite a delinquent before being scouted. His gimmick was being the dark, mysterious type. He and Fuuto had shared some laughs on the road and his friend revealed his father was a locksmith. The guy had a universal lock pick tool and had given Fuuto some basic instructions to unlock any door. Fuuto explained it was for a surprise for his girlfriend. Ema would be his girlfriend after tonight. He would finally make his move and she would be helpless to resist. 

 

The lock clicked open and Fuuto slipped inside, closing and re-locking the door. Most of his brothers were out and none of them were aware he was returning home. Tomorrow Ema would be surrounded by the entire brood so tonight was his chance to get her alone. He sauntered into the center of the room, hands in his pockets and surveyed the area.  **"Not very romantic,"**  Fuuto muttered aloud.  **"I should have brought candles."**

 

He walked over to her dresser opening the top drawer. Just as he thought, the first drawer was the pantie drawer. Easy access. He perused the cotton ones, the lacy ones, stopping to more closely examine a particularly enticing red pair. 

 

**"Red, Ema-chan? Who could you have been thinking of?"**  Fuuto mused, rubbing the crotch of the pair between his fingers before placing them back in the drawer and pushing it closed. 

 

Back in the closet, Azusa had one hand over Tsubaki's mouth and the other arm wrapped around his waist. His violet eyes burned like fire. He had almost burst out of the closet when Fuuto held up that red pair of panties. Azusa was not too pleased either, but they had already gone so far as to hide, he wanted to make this effort worth their while. 

 

**"Calm, Tsubi-kun"**  Azusa whispered directly in his twins ear rubbing Tsubaki's chest sensually.  **"We'll get him later, not yet. Let him dig his grave."**

Azusa loosened his grip but didn't let go when Tsubaki's form relaxed. His cock twitched as Tsubaki licked the palm still across his mouth. Azusa smiled, pressing his face into Tsubaki's back and embracing him with both arms from behind. His brother really was charming -in an immature, baka sort of way - but still, charming.

 

Fuuto stretched out on the neatly made bed, arms behind his head. He sighed. She could be home any minute and he was getting impatient. He turned and grabbed her pillow pressing his face in it to smell the lingering scent of her hair.

 

**"Ema"**  he moaned into the pillow, sitting up while holding it in his arms. Fuuto rubbed his cheeks against the satin pillowcase. He was already getting hard thinking about her. The way her cute mouth would open when she was surprised by seeing him on her bed. He'd make her come to him. Then, he'd pin her on the bed, covering her body and mouth with his. He let out a little sound of frustration, slapping the pillow back in place on the bed. 

 

Steps down the hall could be heard and Fuuto turned his body eagerly towards the door. The doorknob jiggled and then he heard two voices: one the sweet voice of Ema and another the irritating whine of that ginger Yuusuke. It wouldn't do to have anyone know he was here. Fuuto dropped to the floor and laid down, crawling under the bed. He would wait until Ema kicked Yuusuke out and then he would reveal himself. Maybe while she was changing her clothes, suddenly he'd be behind her. Of course, he'd have to silence her with a kiss but she wouldn't scream once she knew it was him.

_~~~~~~The present~~~~~~_

 

Ema's eyes opened to see Yuusuke glaring at not one but two of her brothers emerging from her closet. Tsubaki was unabashed staring at Ema who was still splayed across her bed and mostly naked. Azusa was straightening his clothes and pointedly not looking at Ema. Both boys were flushed and Tsubaki's hair and clothes were in a bit of disarray. 

 

**"Before any of us answer any questions,"**  Azusa began.  **"Let's make sure all of us are accounted for."**  As he said this he strode toward the bed and flipped up the comforter, to reveal a wide-eyed Fuuto beneath. At the sight of another one of his least favorite brothers, Tseuke had a sort of conniption fit. His upper body turned almost as red as his hair and the only sounds coming out of him were not fit to be called words. Fuuto, once discovered, crawled out from under the bed and stood up, brushing off his clothes and crossing his arms. 

 

Ema sat up and began to scoot back against the wall. She grabbed her pillow and held it over her chest, blushing furiously and not making eye contact with anyone. This could not be happening. Her first sexual experience was with her brother and 3 of her other brothers were watching?! What were these boys trying to do to her?

 

**"Ema," Yuu** suke implored. **"I swear, I didn't know they were there, any of them!"**

 

**"That I can vouch for"**  Azusa confirmed. **"Tsubaki and I were planning a surprise party for your birthday when we heard a noise outside. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, we hid in the closet. Imagine our surprise when Fuuto entered the room instead of Ema and began rifling through her things.We were going to confront him but then you two entered and..."**  At this point Azusa trailed off.

 

**"So you guys just sat in there watching us - like some perverts!" Yuu** suke shrieked.

 

**"Shut up, baka,"**  Fuuto snipped.  **"You'll bring the whole house down on us. I for one had no way to watch such things, being under the bed. However, I heard everything."** Fuuto smirked. **"I guess we finally found something Yuusuke is good at."**

 

Tsubaki giggled. He couldn't help it. The tension was too high in the room and something had to give. 

 

**"Okay, I have an idea,"**  Tsubaki proposed.  **"Since we're all here and we all know we want Ema, let's make this our secret."**

 

**"Our secret?"**  Yuusuke wondered.

 

**"Well, of course it has to be a secret,"**  Fuuto scathed. 

 

**"An equal secret,"**  Tsubaki concluded.

 

A light went on in Fuuto and Azusa's eyes. Fuuto smirked and met Tsubaki's eyes. 

 

**"You're proposing a pact,"**  Fuuto questioned.

 

**"A secret pact,"**  Azusa nodded. **"between brothers."**

 

**"What pact?"**  Yuusuke asked suspiciously.

 

**"Today we...become Ema's knights...we please Ema,"** Tsubaki started.  **"All of us do so together-**

**"- and none of us ever reveal this or confide it in another brother,"** Azusa finished.

 

**"It's up to the hime to choose her knights,"**  Yuusuke pouted.

 

All eyes turned to Ema. 

 

 

 

 

imouto - little sister

hime - princess


	3. Brother on Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers try to make Ema feel more comfortable by getting hot and heavy with each

Ema was sitting cross legged with the pillow between her legs, hiding her torso and the lower half of her face. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, except Yuusuke who still looked sour. She shook her head no and hid her face in the pillow. 

 **"Come on nee-chan, this may be the only way to prevent a fight,"**  Fuuto purred crawling up to her on the bed.  **"We're all agreeing on this."**

Ema peeked over the pillow at Fuuto who smiled winningly at her causing her blush, which had just started to fade, to deepen again. Tsubaki sat down on the bed in front of her and met her gaze.

 **"Imouto-chan, no one will do anything you don't want to do and no one will tell,"**  Tsubaki reassured in his dulcet tones.

 **"I'll make sure of it,"**  Azusa swore flicking his eyes between Tsubaki and Fuuto in a warning.

 **"I..I'm not sure what to do,"**  Ema stammered into the pillow. Tsubaki and Azusa exchanged glances.

 **"We'll teach you, Ema,"**  Azusa soothed. **"We'll support you every moment."**

 **"What does Tsueke want?"** Ema asked quietly looking at her firebrand first partner.

 **"I'd try it...for you, Ema,"**  Yuusuke confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"Sweet,"** Fuuto murmured, nuzzling up to Ema.  **"We won't all fit on the bed."**

 **"Everyone up,"**  commanded Azusa.  **"We'll put the blankets and pillows on the floor."**

 **"Like we did when we used to make forts!"**  Yuusuke blurted out before covering his mouth with both hands as Tsubaki, Ema, and Fuuto moved off the bed.

 **"Hai, aniki, let's make a fort for our hime,"** Tsubaki teased as everyone moved to the perimeter of the room.

Ema still held the pillow close to her body as she stood in front of her open closet, Fuuto on one side and Tsubaki on the other. Ema and Tsubaki watched as Azusa made quick work of stripping the bed, enlisting Yuusuke to grab extra blankets and pillows from the chest at the foot of the bed and laying it all out evenly on the floor. Completely focused on Ema, Fuuto kept one hand on her at all times, trailing his fingers up and down the length of her spine. When the makeshift bed was finished, Azusa held out his hand to Ema. Ema shyly put her hand in his and let herself be led to the surprisingly comfortable floorspace. No one mentioned she was still holding onto the pillow like a lifeline. 

 **"Next?"**  Yuusuke asked.

 **"We strip,"** Fuuto smirked moving in front of his brothers and unbuttoning his pants. He slid his hands up his chest, biting his lip, before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Tsubaki held his hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter. Azusa leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, throwing an amused smile at his twin. Fuuto unzipped his pants, slipping them down his hips and onto the floor. He stepped out of them, kicking them back towards the reddening Yuusuke. 

  
Fuuto slipped his fingertips in the waistband of his black briefs. He pulled the front down and his erect cock sprung out.

Ema's eyes grew larger and rounder as she watched him

slide the briefs down his legs. Her mouth open slightly in an "O".

Fuuto broke eye contact and knelt next to her. He took her hand in his before turning it and biting the inside of her wrist. Looking up into her eyes again he softly licked the abused flesh of her wrist.

  
 **"Ema,** **"**  Fuuto began, looking a bit scandalized. **"You're delicious!"**

Whipping the pillow from her grasp, Fuuto slid between her quaking thighs, pressing her back against the pillowed nest his brothers built. He brought her wrist above her head, pinning it down as he plundered her sweet mouth.

Tsubaki met Azusa's eyes and gave him a wry smile as he began un-buttoning his shirt. How dramatic their aniki is. He could understand Fuuto's haste to touch her. It was bothering him, too, having to share his Ema. But Tsubaki and his twin were experienced lovers and knew how to finesse a sexual escapade to their advantage.  There was no way Fuuto would be monopolizing Ema tonight.

  
As Tsubaki and Azusa both dropped their pants, Yuusuke seemed to snap out of a daze. Realizing he was now the most clothed individual in the room, he quickly undid his belt and pants and shoved them to the floor. Azusa knelt above the still kissing pair while Yuusuke laid beside them.

Tsubaki decided to take the direct approach, kneeling behind Fuuto and nibbling from his ass up his spine. Slightly distracted by his brother's touch, Fuuto began tracing the curves of Ema's ear with his tongue. Just as he opened his mouth to whisper something lascivious in his imouto-chan's ear, Tsubaki grasped his hard cock and swept his palm over the head. Instead of dirty talk, a breathy mouth came from between Fuuto's lips. Ema's eyes flew open to witness Fuuto being pulled back against Tsubaki's hard chest. One of his arms was rhythmically stroking Fuuto's cock as the other pressed him to his chest and tweaked his nipples.

  
Fuuto looked back into Tsubaki's violet eyes, shuddering at the fire he saw in them. He closed his eyes reveling in the feeling he never knew his brother could give him. He was so strong, his chest like iron behind him. He could feel Tsubaki's cock pressing against his ass cheeks and lower back. A part of him wanted that long cock buried deep inside him. How was his brother doing this? He had never wanted to play bitch to anyone before.

 

****"Azusa,**** **"**  Tsubaki called softly.  **"Our aniki has a nice cock. I want to see you suck it."  
**

Azusa smirked at Tsubaki, grabbing Ema under her arms and depositing her beside Yuusuke. Yuusuke was quick to wrap himself around Ema. He placed a thigh between her thighs, which quickly clenched around him. His arms surrounded her, palms against her front to caress her breasts. His lips on her neck massaging in time to his light tugs of her nipples. Over her shoulder, he watched Azusa crawl up to Fuuto's dripping cock.  

  
Tsubaki held Fuuto upright and tight against him as Azusa lapped gently at the tip of Fuuto's cock. Fuuto whimpered, thighs trembling as the pressure built in his balls. They knew, they were teasing him on purpose, Fuuto realized as Tsubaki gently palmed his swollen sac. He wanted to be mad but Azusa's tongue was so good. Yuusuke and Ema watched, enthralled as Tsubaki discreetly lifted one hand to his mouth and wet two fingers. Fuuto would likely have noticed had not Azusa chosen this moment to engulf the head of Fuuto's cock in his hot mouth and suck lightly on it.

An erotic moan escaped Fuuto and Ema couldn't help grinding her wetness against Yuusuke's thigh.

 

****"Tsubaki's going to make him cum so hard**** **,"**  Yuusuke whispered in Ema's ear, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing in a circle. **"Fuuto won't be playing his little games with Tsubaki again."**

 

Seeing what Tsubaki had planned, Azusa deep throated his little brother before pulling away and lying on his back. Tsubaki bent Fuuto over.

  
 **"Hold yourself up,"**  he demanded as Fuuto placed his hands and knees on either side of Azusa's nude form. 

Azusa lifted his head up and took Fuuto's cock in his mouth again, almost causing Fuuto to collapse on top of him. Looking forward, Fuuto was faced with Azusa's very hard, thick cock and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste his quiet, in control brother's cum. He wanted to make him cry out, lose all control, call his name. As he stared, Tsubaki slid his lubricated finger in Fuuto's ass and began working it back and forth. Fuuto cried out and Azusa grabbed his hips, holding them still so Tsubaki could inch ever deeper. As soon as the first finger could slip in and out Tsubaki added the second finger, working it in the same way. His brother was tight; he'd probably never allowed anyone to take him this way before. Leaning down, Tsubaki rubbed his tongue in tight circles on Fuuto's taint. He smiled as he felt the boy's tight muscles clench and un-clench rhythmically around his fingers. His other hand stroked Azusa's hair to let him know Fuuto was close. Azusa's response was to suck harder, taking Fuuto's entire length in his throat. Leaning up again, Tsubaki grasped Fuuto's shoulder and pressed his fingers deep inside. He moved his aniki forward and pressed him back onto his fingers, increasing the speed a little to find a pace that had Fuuto right on the edge. Then, he angled his hand up so every time Fuuto pressed back, Tsubaki caressed his prostate. Fuuto's scream was almost feminine as he shot his release in Azusa's mouth.   
Ema was whimpering, her folds soaking Yuusuke's rigid cock as she ground herself against it. She was aching inside like never before. Watching her brothers be so close together, was a huge turn on. Tsubaki who was usually wild was so in control, orchestrating the scene before her. Fuuto collapsed forward, his softening and twitching cock slipping from Azusa's mouth as Tsubaki removed his fingers. Like a cat, Fuuto rubbed his cheek against Azusa's cock, humming in contentment. The sound of Ema's whimpering got both Tsubaki and Azusa's attention.

 

****"Yuusuke, give her to Tsubaki**** **,"**  Azusa ordered, shifting Fuuto into his arms.

 

Tsubaki opened his arms as Yuusuke and Ema sat up. Ema nearly leapt at him, her lithe form trembling with desire as she looked up at him. His violet eyes twinkled in adoration as he looked down at her.

 

  **"Ema,"**  he murmured in a dulcet tone.  **"Give yourself to me."**

**  
**She nodded yes vigorously.

 

**"I need your words, sweet one,"**  he informed her apologetically.

  
**"Please, Tsubaki, take me. Take away this ache,"**  Ema pleaded.

  
****"Of course, of course,**** **imouto-chan,"**  he consoled, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

   
Meanwhile, Azusa had turned Yuusuke perpendicular to the couple and was positioning Fuuto on his hands and knees above Tsueke's lower half.

  
**"You're going to suck him off, Fuuto,"** Azusa promised quietly.  ** **"And if you don't do it to my satisfaction**** ** **,**** **I will take you right to the edge and leave you there."**

 

To punctuate his point Azusa pressed the head of his cock against Fuuto's tight hole, but didn't penetrate him. Fuuto glanced back at Azusa's stern face and then towards his task. Yuusuke was all...sticky. He tentatively brought his lips down to taste the head of Yuusuke's cock. As he did he inhaled and smelled...Ema. Yuusuke was covered in wetness from Ema, Fuuto realized. His eyes flicked over to Ema who was nestled in Tsubaki's arms. She didn't seem taken, just really worked up. 

 

**"Pay attention!"** Azusa demanded, slapping Fuuto's ass with a resounding crack. 

 

Convinced his task would be much pleasanter, Fuuto took Yuusuke in his mouth and sucked. Immediately, Yuusuke moaned and began softly thrusting into Fuuto's mouth. 

  
**"This is his first time,"**  Azusa confirmed what Fuuto had just been thinking.  **"Edge him."**

**  
**Tsubaki watched Azusa lining his cock up with Fuuto's entrance while giving him orders. When Azusa slid all the way in, Fuuto swallowed around Yuusuke's cock, making Yuusuke moan. Content his brothers were otherwise occupied, Tsubaki began satisfying his cute imouto-chan.

 

**"Wrap your legs around me, koi,"**  Tsubaki instructed, pulling her up as he sat with his legs spread and knees bent beneath him. **"I'm going to take good care of you."**

 

Tsubaki leaned back and lifted Ema up slightly to align her wetness with his erect length. Kami he was aching for everything Ema. He was finally going to feel that hot, wet pussy around him. He would be her first, her everything. Undoubtedly, Azusa had agree with his unspoken assessment that he should go first, because he was the largest. There was zero doubt in his mind he could replace any discomfort she felt with pleasure. After him, she would be sufficiently prepared to take any of them.

 

As he aligned them, he noticed her eyes taking in his fully engorged length with some trepidation. He held back a shudder as her tongue swept across her thick lips. She was nervous, but she wanted him. Just when he was about to call her name, she looked up and met his gaze. She owned him.


End file.
